Couldnt Care Less
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: It first started as an innocent visit, then it turned into a karioke contest. Finally it ended with my biggest secret being found out. I let it all happen. Just a normal day, right? But in the end, I couldnt care less. RobinxZatanna


**Robins POV**

I was listening to the radio, singing along every now and then. I plopped down onto my bed, my arms crossed over my head. I heard a good song that made me laugh. It was a song about some cocky playboy that thought everybody in the world was in love with him. The lyrics were funny, and somehow very addicting. I had to admit though, the song wasnt so bad.

"Oh my,

Feels just like I dont try

Looks so good I might Die

All I know is everybody loves me..."

I laughed as I saw Zatanna leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. She was smirking at me, with an eyebrow raised. She started laughing too as she plopped down on the bed next to me. I was surprised when she started singing the second verse with me.

Zatanna:

"Get Down,

Swaying to my own sound

Flashes in my face now

All I know is everybody loves me..."

We both laughed again as I turned the radio off. I turned back to her, a smirk on my face.

" You know that song?" I quirked an eyebrow.

She shrugged, that same smile still on her face. " I think its catchy..."

I chuckled, shaking my head. I looked at her, she did the same, staring back at me. I turned my head away as my face flushed. For some reason, I just couldnt look at her too long without feeling nervious. What bothered me most, was why I always felt nervious.

_" I wonder why..."_ I thought. I turned my head towards the ceiling, staring at nothing in particular.

" What did you come for?" I said simply.

I heard her sigh, then take a pillow and then bury her face in it. I laughed as I looked at her.

She mumbled something, but it was muffled because of the pillow. I turned towards her, laying down on my side. I gently pried away her fingers off the pillow. She looked at me with a questioning look. I flung the thing across the room, hearing it hit the wall with a light thud.

" I cant hear anything you say..." I explained. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at her as I saw her blush at the contact.

" This way, I can see your face too..." I whispered.

She smiled at me. I realized this smile was one of my favorites.

I tensed a little bit as she clutched onto my shirt, hugging me. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist, I was a bit confused.

She looked up at me, her eyes innocently asking me something. But I couldnt make out the words.

I got even more confused when she pressed her hand to my cheek, still staring at me.

I understood when her hand moved up, stopping at the rim of my shades. Out of instinct, I stopped her hand, holding it with my own. She looked hurt and rejected, but she still smiled slightly at me.

That stung, I wanted to tell her. I sighed._ " She wants to know..."_ I thought solemnly.

I stared into her eyes, she was still pleading. I sighed again, chuckling. That was my breaking point, and so I let her unmask me.

I let go of her hand, placing my own back on her waist. She looked at me, as I continued to stare back at her. I nodded, motioning for her to continue. She looked relieved, but hesitant.

I pulled her in closer, whispering something in her ear. " Its okay.." I murmured.

Her hand reached up, stopping at the rims again, but this time I didnt hold her back. She took the shades off of my face very slowy, slowly enough that she was giving me the chance to stop her once again. I closed my eyes for a moment as she did so. A second later, I opened them.

Her answering smile startled me, but I still managed to smile back. I realized I completely vulnerable to her now. She could watch my emotions play out freely in my eyes and know exactly what I was thinking.

But strangely...I didnt care.

" My name is Richard...Nice to meet you Zatanna." We both laughed. It felt really weird, my secret was out and I couldnt care less.

She surprised me again when she pressed herself against me, hands locked in my hair. She slid her lips over mine. I groaned, my fingers digging into her side.

"_ I couldnt care less..."_ I thought. I felt her smile as I continued to kiss her.


End file.
